I Give You My Heart
by Lildog55
Summary: Jack only has one year left of school and he is thankful for that. When he thinks it will be smooth sailing, a new girl shows up to school and begins to ruin everything. Will Jack learn to deal with her and her condition, or will he find a way to get rid of her?


Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction based off a drawing that I found. I am currently unable to find the drawing again, but I will be continually searching for it. I would appreciate any feedback as well as reviews, critiques, and suggestions for plot. I am open to it all! If you would like to be a beta editor, contact me, and I will send you an application! Hope you enjoy I Give You My Heart.

Shout out to Nicole and Jerry for being beta editors for this chapter!

Chapter 1: The New Girl

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

As yet another boring day began, Jack slowly opened his eyes to the annoying sound of his alarm. He let out a sigh and pushed the snooze button on his blue phone. He pulled the navy covers over his head as he tried to get five more minutes of sleep. It seemed like he was just drifting off when his alarm renewed its assault. Letting out a groan, Jack silenced his phone and forced himself to climb out of bed. Stifling a yawn, he rubbed his eyes. The first days of school were always the worst. Trying to change his summer sleep schedule to a new one was painful. Jack was glad that this was his last year of high school.

Jack's eyes slowly began to focus as he looked around his white-walled room. He wasn't one for too many decorations. There were a few different wooden snowflakes that he had carved scattered around the room. A couple of winter themed posters were nailed to the wall to keep it from being boring. Jack's eyes returned to his feet as he forced himself to climb out of bed and grab some clothes.

Jack trudged down the stairs as he headed to the bathroom. He responded to his mother's good morning with a halfhearted groan. He pushed the door open to the bathroom and looked at the walls. He never understood why his mother had a fascination with purple. It seemed as though everything in the room was purple. If it wasn't expensive, Jack was sure that there would be a purple toilet in here as well. Jack chuckled, stripped his clothes off, and climbed into the shower. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as the warm water ran down his chest. This was the only part of the morning that Jack enjoyed. That, and the great breakfast his mother always cooked for him. He could already smell the pancakes and bacon as he climbed out of the shower and began to dry himself off.

When Jack opened the door to the bathroom, he saw his sister standing there with her arms crossed impatiently. He smirked and quickly slipped back into the bathroom, chuckling at his sister's frustrated shouts.

"What's the matter, Emma?" He asked as he held the door closed. Jack continued to laugh as Emma continued to beg to be let into the bathroom. He only stopped when his mother came by and warned him about the quickly passing time. Letting out a small sigh, he let his sister in the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen.

The air filled with the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon. A smile soon replaced the dull look on Jack's face as he entered the kitchen. Here, his mother's other odd obsession was apparent. There were numerous robin pictures hanging on the walls. Even the wallpaper had little birds on them. Jack didn't understand his mother's choice in decorations, but he didn't have any better ideas.

"Good morning, Mom," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek. His mother smiled and returned the greeting before turning her attention back to the stove. Jack grabbed a plate, dished himself some pancakes, and sat down on top of the table. He gave a smirk when his sister entered the room.

"There she is. Thought you might have drowned in there," he said with a faint smirk on his lips. He took a bite of his pancakes and savored the taste of them. He always enjoyed his mother's pancakes over his father's, when he was alive, that is.

"Mom, Jack is sitting on top of the table again," Emma said as she grabbed her own breakfast. Jackson shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Jackson, get off of the table. Normal people sit on chairs, you know," Jack's mother scolded when she turned around with her plate of pancakes in hand.

"Jack is anything but normal," Emma responded with a smirk, to which her brother let out a small chuckle.

"What's wrong with being not normal?" He asked as he moved down from the table and placed himself into a chair. His mother smiled.

"Nothing, I suppose, but you are still going to use a chair," she answered him. Jack gave another small chuckle at that remark and continued to eat his food.

After breakfast, Jack gathered the rest of his things and hurried his sister in getting ready as well. "Bye, Mom!" He said as he gave her another quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door towards school. The siblings gave a small wave to their neighbor as Mrs. Bennett was loading her two children into the car to head to school. The Bennett family was a sweet family. They had a son named Jamie and a daughter named Sophie. Emma was good friends with Jamie and they often played with each other outside after school was over.

"Do you guys want a ride to school?" Mrs. Bennett asked them as she pointed towards the back seat of the car.

"We're good! Just gonna walk today. Thank you though!" Jack responded as he waved his hand. Mrs. Bennett just nodded her head and the two siblings continued on their way towards the school.

Emma and Jack continued to pick, tease, and shove each other around as they walked to school. Laughter continually escaped their lips. Jack always enjoyed that they were able to bully each other and still maintain a good relationship. While they had their moments were they fought, Jack cherished the fact that those moments were rare. Soon, they arrived at the elementary school and it was time for them to part their ways.

"Have a good day at school," Jack said as he gave his little sister a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Emma scrunched her face to the kiss and made sure that nobody was watching. Jack loved finding ways to embarrass her sister, and kisses were one of his favorite ways.

"Welcome to Burgess High." Jack read the sign aloud. He gave a small laugh and strode inside the glass doors. He walked down the white halls as he headed towards his locker. His eyes wandered across the walls and doors as some new inspirational posters lined them. Jack didn't understand some of them. One ad in particular that made Jack smile showed pictures of animals' butts to encourage people to not smoke.

Jack put his bag inside of his empty blue locker and grabbed his things for his first class. The locker would eventually be filled with little snowflakes and creations that his sister made, but for now, it was just a bare blue locker.

Jack closed his locker and began to look for his close friends. He gave a small wave when some of his other "friends" greeted him when he passed by, but didn't stop to talk to them. He'd spoken to them maybe once or twice, but he wasn't going to hang out with them after school. He wasn't one to get easily attached to people and didn't care for a lot social interaction, preferring to stick to the people that he knew and could rely on rather than trying to make new friends. He continued to wander the halls looking for said friends, but was unable to find any of them before he had to head off to class.

Jack's first class was English and he didn't care for it, but he would still try his hardest. He tried to keep his grades to A's. As he walked into the classroom, the teen rolled his eyes. Mrs. Phillips still had her cardboard cutout Gastby sitting in the corner of the room. Her room was also filled with posters that had grammar information on them or that encouraged students to read books. He wasn't much of a reader himself, so he wouldn't be following those posters.

Jack put his bag down in the middle desk of the room and looked around. No sign of Aster, North, or Sanderson anywhere. He sat down with a sigh and began to doodle random snowflakes on a blank piece of paper. The noise of the students filing into their seats were drowned out as his mind was only focused on each stroke of the pencil that was made. A smile touched his lips as he added more detail to each frozen fractal. Jack was startled when a voice pulled him from his focused state.

"Hi!" Jack saw a girl with her hand held out towards him. He was confused as he did not recognize the girl, but he reached out his hand anyways to be polite and gave hers a small shake.

"Hello," he greeted. "You must be new here." The girl smiled and nodded her head. Usually, Jack wasn't the one to deal with the new people. Most of the time, they went for the groups and quickly got acquainted with them. This one was different.

She was slightly interesting, nonetheless. The color choice of her hair was very colorful as yellow, pink, and green highlights ran down her bangs. Jack returned his gaze to her purple eyes and flashed a small smile.

"My name is Toothiana. I transferred here for my last year of high school." Jack let a small smile slip on his face.

"Well, welcome to Burgess High," he said. "My name is Jack." The two of them talked for a short amount of time. Tooth did most of the talking while Jack sat back and listened. She explained where she came from, but Jack wasn't paying much attention to her. The teacher soon came in and all of the students were silenced and seated. The new girl sat right behind Jack and he rolled his eyes at that. He didn't want much to do with this girl. He already found her highly annoying for disturbing his drawing. The teacher began roll call and Jack slid down into his chair to get comfortable.

Jack lazily raised his hand and said "Here" when he heard his name being called. He could sit back and relax for a little bit. His attention span wasn't the greatest on the first day of class. Most of the time they just went through the syllabus anyways.

"My name is Mrs. Phillips." Jack heard the teacher say and he shrugged. He had her last year as an English teacher as well. Burgess High wasn't the biggest of schools, so some teachers had to double up on the grades that they taught. Sure enough, the teacher began to hand out the syllabus to the class. Showing no emotion, he took the piece of paper from the teacher and set it on his desk.

Thankfully, Mrs. Phillips didn't spend very much time on the syllabus and instead spent the most amount of time on her tardy policy. She only allowed one tardy per quarter before detention happened. Jack would have to make sure he was careful to not allow himself to be late to school as he didn't want to receive detention. It wouldn't be as bad if his mother wouldn't continually scold and lecture him for every time he received one.

"We are now going to go all the way back to kindergarten and introduce ourselves to the rest of the class," Mrs. Phillips said after she had finished skimming through the syllabus. Jack heard an excited gasp come from behind him and he rolled his eyes. He only half-listened to everyone because he already knew them. Soon, it was his turn to introduce himself. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Hi. My name is Jack Frost. I am 17 years old and I love winter." And with that, Jack sat down without another word. He wasn't much for introductions as he preferred to be the invisible one in the classroom. If he was invisible, nobody would attempt to make conversation with him nor try to be his friend. Unfortunately, there was an exception with the new girl. He heard Toothiana stand up to begin her introduction.

"Hello!" Toothiana began. "My name is Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth. I just moved here a month ago for my last year of high school. I will be going to college at Burgess University and I will be studying to become a dentist. I am fascinated with teeth. Don't ask why, because I am not entirely sure myself."

Jack let out a long sigh as the girl continued on and on. He was sure that she was going to begin to tell her entire life story and that would only make this class even more boring than it already was. He crossed his arms on the desk and rested his forehead on them as he prepared to listen to her story.

"I have a little sister named Jill and a pet parrot name Billy. I love colorful things and the parrot has a lot of colors on it, so that is why I chose it. And..." Tooth tapped her fingers on the left side of her chest and looked down as she pondered what to say next. Jack silently hoped that she would finally finish so they could move on. "And that's it." Tooth ended with a smile and sat down.

_Finally._ Jack thought as he picked his face up from his arms. He began to doodle more snowflakes as he tuned out the rest of the class and their introductions. He already knew who they were and he didn't want to learn about their life.

English only seemed to go longer and longer as they talked about the number of books that they would be reading this year. _Great..._ Jack thought. He wasn't the best reader, so the book part of English always made keeping his grades up difficult. Maybe he could find someone to read the books to him. The papers, however, Jack had no problems with. He liked to think he was one of the best writers in his grade as he always got good grades on his papers. Many people in his class asked him to type up their papers for them, but Jack always refused because he didn't want to do any more work than he had to do.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell to end class rang. Jack quickly gathered his things before Toothiana could attempt to make any type of conversation with him. He could hear her call out his name, but he pretended like he didn't hear it because he preferred to avoid conversing with her, for now anyways. Maybe some time in the future he would feel like talking, but most likely not. Jack always enjoyed his solitude.

Jack's next class was gym. He walked into the gymnasium and sat on the wooden floor. Usually, he was not the type of person to arrive first to a class, but since he had escaped from English early, he ended up being the first person in the gym. Jack watched as people he didn't know or didn't care about walked into the room. He thought that he was going to have another class with none of his friends in it. A smile ran on his face when his good friend Aster walked into the gym as well, but his smile soon dropped when he saw Tooth close behind him. It seemed that the two of them had already been well acquainted because they were chatting up a storm. Aster turned his head from listening to Tooth and grinned when he saw his old friend. Aster sped up his pace and sat down next to Jack.

"How was yer summer?" Aster asked, to which Jack gave a small chuckle.

"I see you are still trying to develop that Australian accent," Jack said with a small smirk.

"It's coming, mate. Just you wait," Aster responded with a smirk of his own.

Jack could see that Tooth was excited to have Jack in her gym class as well. He gave a small sigh as she sat down next to Aster. _Just my luck. _He thought to himself.

"Ah!" Aster said as he turned towards Tooth. "Have you met Tooth?" He asked. Tooth gave a hyper wave towards Jack and he returned it with a lazily one.

"We've met," he said and turned his gaze towards the gym teacher when he walked into the room.

Today in gym was just locker assignments and after that, they played a quick game of dodge ball. Jack and Aster were lucky enough to be on the same team, but unfortunately, they also had the new girl on their team. She constantly asked for the ball, but wasn't able to throw as hard as Jack and Aster. Somehow, she managed to catch a few balls, so she wasn't completely useless and Jack could be thankful for that. Their team eventually ended up winning and everyone complained that the teams were unfair with Jack and Aster on one side. The two of them knew from that point on, they would most likely be on separate teams for everything. Since they were always competing anyways, any chance to one-up each other was fine by them.

After gym, Jack and Aster met North and Sanderson for lunch. Tooth had made a common new student mistake and changed into her gym clothes on the first day. When she had ducked into the locker room to change, the boys took the opportunity to sneak away to the cafeteria. Aster protested at first, not wanting to seem mean, but Jack forced the matter, even going as far as dragging Aster by the arm down the hall.

"How has your summer been, Sanderson?" Jack asked as he sat down at the table with North and Sanderson. He just shook his head.

"I told you to call me Sandy." Sanderson responded and no more conversation came from him after that. Sandy wasn't much of a talker anyways. Jack always tried to get him to say a few words, but Sandy didn't budge most of the time. Jack didn't press on the subject any longer. Aster and North worked most of the summer, but there were some highlights and stories that Jack enjoyed listening to.

As the line shrank down, the four of them went to go their lunch. "Pizza on the first day?" Jack asked. "Just goes to show how lazy our lunch ladies are." Jack took a bite into his pizza. At least the pizza was somewhat decent and not hard as a rock. Jack caught Aster waving someone over to their table and wondered who it could be. The four of them always sat together with no one else for the past two years. Who could he be inviting to the table. Jack's gaze followed Aster's arm and his eyes widened when he saw her. _Oh no..._ He thought when he saw Tooth's excited expression. Aster scooted over to make room for her at their table.

"You can sit with us." Aster said with a small smile as he patted the spot next to him.

"Thank you, Aster. That's very kind of you." Tooth replied. Jack wanted to stop him from doing it, but he didn't want to make himself seem like a huge jerk. He let out a soft sigh and decided to put up with it.

Jack ate the rest of his lunch in silence as North and Sanderson quickly got acquainted with the new girl. He couldn't help but feel like this girl was invading his group of friends on top of all of his classes. The bell that signified the end of lunch rang, and Jack quickly cleaned off his tray and headed to his next class: History. He decided to head off to his class alone so he could avoid talking with Toothiana. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched from the sudden contact. Turning his head, he smiled when he saw North standing there.

"You headed to History?" He asked. Jack nodded his head. "Good. That means we in same class." Jack chuckled at North's attempt at English. Being transferred from Russia meant that North had to learn a whole new language. He was doing pretty good after three years, but sometimes, minus the accent, it was obvious that he wasn't from around here. Jack was more excited about the fact that he had North in his History class than being alone. They could work and study together. History wasn't Jack's best subject. The names of all the different men jumbled together in his brain, but North was able to pick them out and remember them by their events and their faces.

"Is everything alright, Jack?" Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden question. "You seemed off at lunch today. Did something happen during summer?" Jack knew that he had to tell someone. Might as well be honest with his friend. Jack shook his head in response to the question. "It's Tooth, isn't it?" North had hit the nail right on the head. Jack let out a small sigh and nodded his head.

"I have nothing against her, but I don't want her invading our friend group." Jack responded. North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and nodded his head.

"I understand your feeling, but sometimes you have to do what's right rather than what you want." North said and Jack rolled his eyes. He hated when North went all philosophical on him, but he knew North had a point. Jack had to try to not let Tooth bother him, but it would definitely be a difficult task.

History went the same as English, minus the class introductions. This classroom had a different vibe than English did. The walls were lined with maps and pictures of famous people. Jack found it creepy because he felt like he was constantly being stared at.

The History teacher was a boring, monotone old man named Mr. Jefferson. They went through the syllabus and talked about what they would be learning this year, which was the History of Asia. At least North would know a little bit about that already and could help Jack. Jack found himself continually looking around the room for Toothiana and let out a sigh of relief when there was no sign of her. He would at least have some sort of a break from her within a school day.

After History came Human Bio, a class that Jack was only taking because he had to take a science class and this was all that interested him. Jack found a seat in the back of the room. He was searching around the room to see who was all in his class and also observing the many posters on the different systems in the body. Mostly a lot of the smart kids sat in the desks around him. Jack's eyes widened he saw _her_ walk into the classroom. He attempted to avoid eye contact with her, but let out a sigh when she quickly rushed over to the desk next to him.

"Hey Jack!" Tooth called out excitedly. Jack gave a fake smile and looked up towards her.

"Hey, kiddo." He responded. Jack supposed he should attempt to be nice to her. The teacher walked in and announced that there would be a seating chart. They ended up being on separate sides of the room.

With one class left, which was Wood Tech, Jack was ready for the day to be over. He doubted that Tooth would be in that class with him, and his assumption was correct. At least he didn't have every single class with her. Jack wasn't sure if he would be able to last the entire year with her following him and his group of friends around. This was also the first year that he didn't have one of his friends in all of his classes. Jack hoped that he would be able to go without socializing with anyone because he was not about to have anyone else invade his core friend group.

The end of school bell rang, and Jack met up with his friends to say one last goodbye. He didn't stay for very long because he wanted to avoid any conversation with Tooth. His friends questioned why he was leaving, but Jack said that he had to go pick up his sister. He escaped out the doors and headed towards the elementary school. Jack's face lit up when he saw his sister rush out to him. It was nice to see her smiling face after a long day.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have a good day?" Jack asked as he gave her sister a hug. Emma nodded her head and began to tell Jack all about her day as the two of them walked back home. They waved as Mrs. Bennett passed them with their car and she returned with a cheerful wave of her own.

Jack and Emma both threw their stuff on the ground when they walked into the house, but were quickly scolded by their mother. After properly putting their things away, Emma met Jack in his room to talk about the first day of school.

"Sooooooo." Emma began. "Have you met a girl yet?" She asked as she waited for Jack to finish changing. Jack only let out a chuckle.

"I met someone, I can tell you that." Jack answered

Emma let out a gasp. "Really? Is she pretty? What's her name? What does she look like. Wha-"

Jack put his over his sister's mouth to force her to stop talking. "Slow down there, tiger." He said with a chuckle. "It's not like that." He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him to invite his sister onto the bed with him.

Jack delivered a sigh as he began to tell his sister about his day. "Her name is Tooth and she is not my girlfriend. It's...complicated. She's... kind of annoying and she just invaded our friend group." Emma listened intently as Jack explained his feelings to her. "I don't know if I like her or not. It's going to be hard with there being five of us now instead of just the four." Jack said and let out a sigh.

"I'm sure you two will get together soon. I can't wait to catch you two kissing on the couch!" She exclaimed as she bounced off of Jack's bed and headed outside. Jack only shook his head and climbed off to follow her.

After running around outside for a while, Jack had forgotten all about his day and Tooth. Soon, it was time for supper. Supper was nothing interesting. Just plain old tomato soup. After supper, Jack and Emma decided to go outside and play with Jamie. Jack always found it weird that he was hanging out with an eleven-year-old when he was much older than the boy, but he was mostly doing it for Emma, so Jack didn't mind. Jamie always enjoyed the company, anyways. They laughed together as they ran around and played tag for a little while. Jamie then wanted to do some super hero game, and Jack ended up being the evil villain like always.

After some time, Jamie's mom came out and told him it was time to head inside for the night. Jack decided that it was time for Emma to head in as well. He waved goodnight to Jamie and his mother and forced his sister inside. Jack went upstairs to his own room. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to doodle more snowflakes as his mind continually wandered towards Tooth and whether or not he could actually accept her as part of his friend group or not. He supposed he would have to get used to it because his friends already were accepting her. Jack shook his head, put the paper and pencil down on the floor, turned onto his side and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
